Bending the Rules
by levheichou
Summary: AU Genderbend. Basically their story, just a genderswap and also a little altered. "I never wanted to crush someone so badly like you." T for language and explicit content. It may change in later chapters, though! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Eeek, my very first fanfic on here! This is so exciting!**  
**So, I am a Huge GaLe shipper and I feel like I've read every single story about them on here. I still had this idea of my own since I saw some awesome genderbend fanarts (by raedoodles and rboz on tumblr you should totally check them out!) **

**Anyways, this is kind of AU since it's a genderbend and this fic starts when Gajeel joins the guild. It's not only those genders I will bend here but also many others. Why not turn all, though? Because I can. However, you should be able to follow the story even with the altered names. (Because they aren't so much altered, after all)**

**Just for your understanding:**  
**Gajeel = Gajeel (yup, no changes here)**  
**Levy = Levin**  
**Jet = Charlotte "Jette"**  
**Droy = Andrea "Dray" (creative much?)**  
**Natsu = Nami **  
**Lucy = Luke**  
**Gray = Grace**  
**Juvia = Julien**  
**(I didn't change Erza's gender because it is pretty important for her character. At least I think so. She is so fierce and strong as a woman. I couldn't bear to change the flawless Titania)**  
**Okay, then let's begin!**

* * *

Chaos, desctruction, and a lot of noise. Common thing for the guild of Fairy Tail. It was usual that the great new hall was filled with loud voices, with the heavy smell of alcohol and smoke and the flying dust of running fights. Fairy Tail was filled with all kinds of people. The rough ones, the small ones, the tall ones, the smart ones; but alltogether, they were all the kind once. Yes, nevertheless all that noise and chaos, Fairy Tail was filled with good people. Of course, they had their ups and downs but could it be any other way with so many individuals?

But on this day, in this particular moment, the guild was very silent. Their master opened the huge, wooden front doors and stepped inside. That alone would not shut the whole bunch up. No, it was his odd companions - two to be exact. There was a tall, blue-haired young man. His eyes were just as blue as his hair and his skin was very pale. Despite the good weather, he was wearing a black, long jacket that hid his well-build stature. Julien Lockser. But Julien wasn't the reason why everyone's eyes were fixated to the guild's entrance.  
It was because of the woman that stepped in at last.

Long, black hair framed her curvy stature. With piercing all over her body and eyes just red as the blood she shed in her lifetime. Her dress was made of leather and also coloured in black with iron lines framing the edges.  
She was tall. She was sharp. She was iron. Gajeel Redfox.

Even though it seemed like hours of silence, it was just a brief second before there was an uproar.  
_"What is SHE doing here?"_  
_"Master, what is happening?"_  
_"You cannot be serious!"_  
The voices grew louder and fewer and Gajeel fixated one spot on the floor. She could here Julien's whipser, though: "It's gonna be alright."  
Ts, as if she needed comforting words from the gloomy man. She didn't care what they said to her. It wasn't like she didn't expect it, anyway.  
This is just the way things were now. Gajeel Redfox was from now on a member of Fairy Tail.

At the table on the other side of the guild, three figures but their heads together. They were just as shocked as the others. No it wasn't just shock, they were horrified. Jette and Dray both clinged to Levin's arms who also watched their new members talking to the master and Erza. His mouth was a straight line and he was tense. Levin tried to keep a straight face in front of the others but he knew that he would not stand it any longer. It was embarrassng to admit: He was still afraid. When Levin blinked and his eyes closed for only seconds, he saw the piercing red of Gajeels eyes and his malicious grin, when he had pinned them to that tree. Crucified them. The pain and helplessness flooded his body all over again. When her iron arms crushed them to- No. He would not go any further and recall this right now.

"Come, let's go out, alright?" He put on his usual smile to soothe his two best friends. He didn't know whether it really worked out or whether one of them really believed him but it seemed to be enough for them to stand up and leave the guilt. They did not notice that two eyes followed them.

As soon as the three of them the walls of the guild, it seemed like a heavy weight was lifted off their backs. Not fully of course but it was still easier to breathe. They all looked at each other, unable to find the right words at first. Jette was the first one to say something: "The Master cannot be serious! How could he let her - this beast - join our guild?! I mean, how can we be save now, huh? It is ridiculous!" Levin stared at her nakama with mixed feelings and said nothing at first. He didn't really know what to say to that.

"It's not right! how can we know when she will throw a fit and destroy our guild all over again? What if..." Dray paused and her two companions knew where her thoughts had carried to. "What if she... does it again?"  
There was another break filled with silence. All of them saw the same imagine. Felt the same.  
Levin shook her head.  
"But... well, it was the master's decision right? I mean, I can't grasp what he was thinking but he probably had a reason, right? He knows what he's doing. He always does. Maybe we should trust him..." Levin watched her two partners as they stared at him as if he was something alien. Maybe he was. Their mouthes and eyes wide open.  
"How can you say that, Levin? We are talking about Gajeel here! Phantom Lord Gajeel! He will never be a member of Fairy Tail!" Jette's voice was getting louder towards the end and Dray nodded eagerly with her words. "Never!" she agreed. Levin sighed. Maybe they were right. He didn't really know. He didn't know what to do at all! It was generally known that he was always trying to find the good in people. It was hard to do that with Gajeel, however. But he still tried to trust their Master. Makarov wasn't a fool. He would never endanger Fairy Tail.

The three of them parted when Levin decided to go to is favorite bookstore. Maybe then he could relax a little and he would feel better about all of this. They day didn't even start yet and he was already ready to crawl beneath his blanket and hide their. He was a freaking coward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already! I hope you guys like it. We have a new genderbent character here: Welcome, Lexie Dreyar!**  
**I changed the story a little here but I already warned you that I'll do that.**  
**I hope you like it!**

* * *

The development of the two new mages within the guild was quite different. Unlike Julien who already fought alongside other members, Gajeel kept to herself. It has only been days since she'd come here and no one really dared or cared to talk to her - well, except of Julien himself.  
It wasn't like Gajeel minded that. She hardly believed she would have the time of her life with these people. She watched them everyday, their unnecessary quarrels, stupid behavior and overly-happy companionship. It was way too much. Too much of everything. She really needed to get out of here. A job would be the easiest solution for that. In fact, she already chose one from the request board (stared at by her other guild members, of course) and talked to Mira, who agreed and wished her luck.  
Ts, Mira Jane Strauss. She was just one of the cherries on the top. Always Little Miss Sunshine, the perfect housewive. Gajeel had absolutely no idea why the others had so much respect for her or why she was called the Demon. She was everything but that.  
On the other hand, Fairy Tail never failed to surprise her. Sometimes in a good and sometimes in a bad way.  
Gajeel rose from her chair and stepped out of the guild hall to leave for her mission. Of course on her own. Julien asked whether they wanted to do one together but she declined. It wasn't like she didn't acknowledge Julien's abilities as a mage - she just wanted to be alone. Maybe do some missions until all the hype around her was over and out. They had to accept it evetually.

Gajeel chose to go through the park to get out of town. She never took the train, though she never told anyone why. Gajeel got motion sickness. She wasn't like the stupid spitfire though, who showed her weakness obvious for everyone to see. No one needed to know about that.  
As she walked over the grass, she stopped and looked at her enviroment. She knew she has been here before and as she took in the wide field of green grass and the big three in the middle of it, something in her head clicked. Of course she had been here before. It was _that_ tree.  
Just as she was about to recall that night, two figures stepped in her view. Lapdog number one and two. Their names were Jette and Dray if she remembered byright. Gajeel did not want to think too much about them - or _it_.

The Iron mage chose to ignore them and just walk by but the two purposely stood in her way, blocking it, with determined faces. Gajeel knew what this was about. She knew it, alright. The last days they had been ignoring her but she had been wondering when they wanted revenge. She couldn't blame them. Frankly, Gajeel would tear that person apart if they had done something like that to her. She wouldn't have waited.  
Since the Master had talked to her, she knew she wanted to belong here somehow. Not like getting all warm and buddy with everyone but to really become a Fairy Tail mage. The time she was without a guild was not a good one. In fact, she only had been sitting at that abadoned place, chewing rusty and disgusting iron and cursing everyone and everything around her. But Makarov came to her and chose to give her a chance.  
A chance but not forgiveness. She knew that she could never have that. She didn't deserve it.  
"You want somethin'? I'm busy right now," she just muttered grumpily but not really mad or threatening.  
Jette and Dray's faces hardened and they both came closer. They probably wanted to look intimitading but it didn't really work out for them.  
"You know why we are here. Don't think you are Fairy Tail because the Master had pity on you. Don't think we forgot!" Jette, the blonde one with a really ridiculous hat and matching hideous jacket, spoke first.  
Suddenly - Gajeel hardly saw it coming - Dray extended her arm and plants grew from the grass, holding her in place. They really wanted to do this; they should. Gajeel wouldn't fight. (And not just because they would just end up as a crushed buddle in the corner again.)  
Jette was suddenly not in front of her anymore. Gajeel could hear and smell her running around her and she already knew that a hard kick was coming to her. Naturally, she felt the suprisingly hard kick in her back, the plants loosened their grip and Gajeel flew onto her stomach, groaning silently. It did hurt after all.  
She slowly turned around and tried to stand up, but Jette was already in front of her again, ready to kick - this time it would be her face - as...  
"Jette! Stop it now!"  
All heads turned around to see the blue-haired mage Levin McGarden. Great, now all three were here to take what they needed to compensate. Gajeel closed her eyes.  
She could hear how Levin was moving towards her and she was ready for what would come to her know. She didn't know Levin's magic. For all she knew, she could be really strong. (Though, she couldn't imagine that since it had been too easy to crush all three of them within minutes.)  
But Gajeel didn't feel any pain.  
Slowly she opened her eyes and saw how Levin bent down to her, eyeing her sceptically.  
"Are you alright, Gajeel?"  
_What the fuck?_

Levin didn't really know what he was doing here. There he was, protecting Gajeel from any further attacks of his best friends. After what she had done to them, she should have just let them... right?  
But Levin just wasn't like that. He couldn't just watch how someone got beaten up. The female drahon slayer wasn't defending herself at all and Levin quickly realized what Gajeel was doing: She was letting Jette and Dray have their revenge. She let them beat her so they would be satisfied. It probably was a noble thought (or so she believed) but in Levin's opinion it was totally ridiculous. They were in one guild now. There would be no revenge.  
Jette and Dray stared at Levin as he broke them apart and also Gajeel's face wore absolute astonishment. She just nodded very slowly and Levin cleared his throat, turning around to his partners.  
"Guys, this isn't right. Gajeel is Fairy Tail now and we don't do that to our nakamas."  
"Nakamas? Oh, please!"  
It wasn't Jette or Dray who spoke then. It also wasn't Gajeel or Levin himself but a new party. Everyone's heads turned towards the voice and Levin's eyes wided.  
"This is why people look down onto Fairy Tail. A bunch of weaklings and softies. The old geezer already has pity on scum like that."  
The speaker was no other than Lexie Dreyar.  
Lexie was a tall woman. With long, blond hair and beautiful features. She had a scar over around her right eye, which origin no one knew about. She wore a purple, tight dress which went to her knees and a wide, black coat. She also wore headphones with metallic spikes pointing out on either side.  
Lexie eyed all of them with a disgusted look on her face. She clearly looked down on all of them but that wasn't something new. She always did that.  
"So, you are that scum that made Fairy Tail look weak. You must be very pathetic to make the Master let you join. It's a disgrace." As Lexie spoke, a huge lightning bold crushed onto Gajeel and she screamed out of agony. Lexie was S-Class and her Lightning magic wasn't something to underestimate. Levin walked to Lexie, grabbing her hand. "Cut it out, Lexie!" he called but the blond only smirked at him. "Oh you mean... this?"  
Yet again, lightning came down onto the black-haired mage and she fell to the ground, obviously damaged by that second attack.  
"Lexie! Stop!" This time it was Jette and Dray who spoke up. Levin almost felt proud of them but he didn't really have time for that. She knew, that Lexie wouldn't just stop yet.  
The Lightning mage pulled back her hand and pushed Levin aside with ease. It was embarrassing how much stronger she was. Everyone seemed to be stronger than him these days.  
Lexie shot more lightning at Gajeel who didn't even move anymore and eventually, the Solid Script mage had enough. "Enough, Lexie!" he called again and without thinking about it, Levin stood infront of Lexie's victim. He quickly pulled out his magic pen and wrote "_SHIELD_", blocking the next attack. Levin put a lot of energy into it and he could still feel his shield almost cracking under the power of the attack. But it did work. It really stopped it.  
"Ts, one loser found another, huh? Just wait and see. The days of the old man are counted and then Fairy Tail will be in my hands." Lexie grinned at them and started to retreat. Levin let out a sigh and watched how the S-Class mage left. This was a close call.  
Slowly, he turned around to Gajeel who was lying on the grass, staring up to him. "Why did you that?" she asked, whispering. Levin didn't know what to reply. Instead he said: "Come on, let's get you back to the guild."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been on vacation and I couldn't get this chapter done before leaving. It's not even very long, so forgive me! **

**From now on, I will pretty much change a lot. The Laxus Arc will happen but before that some other stuff will, too. Just wait and see :)**

**And thanks to all who followed this story! It made me all warm and fuzzy inside! :D**

**Oh, and I totally forgot about the Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does.**

* * *

Back in the guild the story of Lexie's rampage quickly spread. This was Fairy Tail and there were hardly any secrets here. Gajeel didn't know how almost everyone knew what happened, though. Every involving party arrived with herself.

When the four mages stepped inside the guild hall, Julien was the first to run to them. He seemed genuinely worried and quickly grabbed Gajeels shoulders.

"Oh dear, is Gajeel-san okay? Julien heard about what happened."

Gajeel just grunted something that sounded like a "yeah, I'm fine" but Julien still observed her body all over and that made her feel really uncomfortable.

"Let me be, idiot," she growled and walked mast her fellow mage. Of couse, that didn't shake Julien off who was an A+ stalker, 10/10, would totally recommend if someone was into being followed and creeped out.

Gajeel just wanted to sit down now, ironically, since she had been so eager to go out on a mission just minutes ago.

But of course, the dragon slayer would not find peace here. Two blue-haired mages practically pulled her up her seat and dragged her to the back of the guild. "The fuck are the two doing?"

"Gajeel-san needs medical help! She is basically covered in bruises!" Julien said as he and Levin tagged her along.

"Ts, it's nothing! Just let me go," Gajeel insisted but she remained unheard until she was pushed down onto a bed in the infirmary of the guild. This was ridiculous. She didn't need this.

Julien pulled a chair to the bed and set in front of the dragon slay. He started examining Gajeel's injuries while Levin stood in the back, obviously feeling a little awkward.

"Where are your puppies?" Gajeel asked mockingly to distract herself from Julien, who still all over her. Levin's head snapped back as if she had interrupted him in his thoughts. Levin stared a little at her, trying to process her question and finally said: "I don't know actually... I think they stayed back in the halls... And they are not my puppies." Gajeel just grunted something and earned a glare from Julien, who started to put a bandage on her arm. "What?"

Julien just kept staring at her as if she peed on his favorite jacket but didn't say anything, scolding her.

Suddenly, he stood up and started to unbutton her shirt. A hot blush crept up Gajeel's cheeks and she pushed the water mage's hand off of her. "What are you doing!?"

Her shirt was already halfway opened and you could almost see her black bra. Gajeel hands quickly covered her chest, glaring a Julien. He couldn't just do that, let alone without her permission! She wasn't like that stripping Icehead who liked to show off her skin everywhere and at anytime.

"Gajeel-san, Julien needs to check _everywhere_." Julien acted like Gajeel was the unreasonable one here, not letting him undress her.

"Did you water sip out of your ears, or what?! You are not doing that!" Still with a blush on her cheeks, Gajeel quickly buttoned up again and her gaze went to Levin, whose back was facing them now. Gajeel could hear his pounding heart. What's wrong with him?

"I-I'll just l-leave now. I mean, you seem fine and I just wanted to check and since I know now you're fine, then I don't need to be here anymore. It's, um, it's good that you are... um, fine. Right. Okay, bye."

After Levin rushed through his speech he almost ran out of the room with Julien and Gajeel staring after him.

"What was _that_ about?" Gajeel asked, confused by the babbling but Julien just smiled like a wise old man and continued to patch her up. "Oh, it's nothing, Gajeel-san... Don't worry..."

Huh. Gajeel just shrugged and stayed silent while she let Julien play doctor.

Dadum. Dadum.

Levin wanted to smack his head against the wall but just as he considered it, Nami was thrown against the solid stone by Grace and it obviously wan't such a good idea. It wouldn't help him, anyway.

What was wrong with him? Why did he just do that?

Not just that ridiculous speech of him in there - that surely put him in the right light - but just everything that had happened today.

He had stood against Lexie to protect Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. That girl, who pinned him and his partners against a tree just weeks ago. Who destroyed their guild hall and started a war against them. Gajeel, who beat up Luke. Gajeel, who was known as a really bad person.

He knew he shouldn't think of her that way. She certainly had changed and joined their guild and when the master trusted her, then he should follow his example. At least, that's what he told Dray and Jette. He would believe in his own words, right?

Of course, it was still hard. But what he did has been right. Maybe it was surprising of him to protect her but he didn't regretted it. What Dray and Jette wanted to do and what Lexie then did wasn't the right thing to do.

Levin sighed and wandered off to one of the tables. She saw Luke soon follow and accompany him. He put a beer infront of him with a knowing smile.

"Hey, Lev. I heard what happened... Wanna talk about it?" Luke smiled at him and Levin was glad to have him as his best friend. He thought about telling about his inner turmoil but just shook his head and took a drink of the beer instead. There wasn't really much to tell anyway. He would just wait and see what happens. Who knows, maybe he could be Gajeel's friend... or at least get friendly with her.

He thought a little longer of the female dragon slayer and an image he desperetaly tried to force out of his head, popped up again. The lace of a black bra- NO! He was definitely not going there. God, why was he even thinking of that? It was just a bra. Thanks to Grace, he had even seen more of a woman. No big deal. Just-

Nothing.

Luke started at Levin and raised one eyebrow as Levin blushed. He wouldn't pry though. He would come around, eventually.

* * *

**A little so fast paced? I'm not sure! **

**Leave a review, it would mean the world to me! 3**


End file.
